


Mérgező fájdalom

by SilverKasei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt, M/M, Poisoning, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Insomniac heart ajándéka.„Regulus remegő kezével a medált simogatta. Ha becsukta a szemét, és nagyon figyelmesen hallgatta, olyan volt, mintha az ujjai között Mardekár jele egyenesen neki sziszegett volna. Halk, enyhén dallamos hang volt ez, vegyülve a lény lüktetésével, mely minduntalan az emberi szívre emlékeztette őt. Különös vonzalmat táplált a medálban lakozó entitás iránt, ugyanakkor egyszerre félte is azt, amit a lezárt fedél rejtett...”





	Mérgező fájdalom

**Author's Note:**

> A történet a 2012-es Kívánság Üstre íródott póttörténet.
> 
> Választott kívánság: Regulus/Voldemort, POV nem számít és a történet alakulása sem, de nagyon érdekelne, valaki hogyan tudná kifejteni szerelmi szál vagy erősebb vonzódás beépítésével, miként sikerült Regulusnak bejutnia Voldemort falai mögé olyan fiatalon, és megtudnia, hol rejtegeti a férfi a horcruxokat.

_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus a maga csenevész, gőgös arcú valójában ült az ágyán, miközben rendületlen elszántsággal ragasztotta az újabbnál újabb újságkivágásokat az ágytámla fölötti falra. Arra a falra, ahol már ott díszelgett családjának évszázadokra visszanyúló, aprólékosan megfestett címere, alatta az ősi jelmondattal, mely önmagában is tiszteletet parancsolóan hatott. Akarva sem találhatott volna jobb helyet a számára oly’ fontos cikkeknek, melyek mindegyike rég áhított elismerésről, a varázslók elnyomás alóli felszabadításának nagyszerű mivoltáról, a mágia kiterjesztésének legszélesebb határairól szóltak. Olyan dolgokról melyeket _Ő_ vitt véghez, pletykákról, amikben Regulus minden kétség nélkül szilárdan hitt, hogy valóságtartalmuk több, mint amennyit mások akár csak gondolni is mernek. Szívében újra fellángolt a büszkeség tüze, ahogy gyönyörködve végigpillantott remekművén. Egy dicsőséges szentély volt ez a fal számára, amit _Neki_ állított.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus számára olyan volt _Ő_ , mint egy bálvány. Erős, hatalmas, megközelíthetetlen, talán még halhatatlan is. Igen, ezt el tudta róla képzelni. Egyre többen félték a nevét, rettegtek cselekedeteitől, azoktól a kísérletektől, amelyeket _Ő_ volt olyan zseniális, hogy véghezvigyen, nem úgy, mint mások, akiken szorongás lett úrrá a lényükből fakadó természetes csoda használata során. Mert Regulus mindezeket látta és tapasztalta; a legtöbb varázsló és boszorkány nem merte használni a mágiáját, nem úgy és nem akkor, mikor az elvárható lett volna. A muglik általi elnyomás rányomta bélyegét az egész varázslótársadalomra, és senki nem volt olyan bátor, hogy felülkerekedjen ezen. Egyedül _Ő_ volt az, akinek hatalmában állt, hogy végre tegyen is valamit az tisztavérű mágusok felemelkedése érdekében. És Regulus nem félt attól, hogy a legteljesebb odaadással csatlakozzon az _Őt_ követő, támogató tömeghez.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus szíve olyan gyorsan kalapált, hogy félő volt, még a végén más is meghallja a végtelen csendben. Hát eljött az idő. Most itt állt, számtalan más társával együtt, arra várva, hogy megtegye azt, amire évek óta készült. Tudta, mi az eljárás, annak ellenére is, hogy bárkit kérdezett, senki nem volt hajlandó részletekbe bocsátkozó elbeszéléssel szolgálni neki. De ez nem volt elég indok arra, hogy eltántorítsa őt attól, hogy megtegye. Érte tette.  
Olyan volt _Ő_ , mint egy sötét jelenlét, sötétebb, mint a legfeketébb éjszaka és hatalmasabb, mint amilyen egy egyszerű halandó lehetne. Regulus úgy érezte, mintha őmellette csak egy kis porszem lenne a végtelen világegyetemben, olyan apró, akit bármikor könnyűszerrel eltaposhatna az, akit _Sötét Nagyúrként_ emlegettek.  
Voltak, akik azt állították, hogy megátalkodott, a legkegyetlenebb, céljai pedig helytelenek. De Regulus nem látta őt gonosznak – hogyan is lehetne az gonosz, aki a muglik zsarnok elnyomása alól akarta megszabadítani a varázslók egyre fogyatkozó tömegét? Nem, ez biztosan minden volt, csak kegyetlen tett nem. Hiszen a muglik hogy jöttek ahhoz, hogy beszennyezzék azt a csodát, amit a tisztavérű mágusok kaptak ajándékba egy mindennél magasságosabb erőtől? Egy entitás, mely a varázslat képességét adományozta azon különleges személyeknek, akiket arra méltónak talált. A muglik pedig voltak olyan arcátlanok, hogy megbecstelenítsék ezt a végtelen csodát.  
Minél közelebb jutott a végéhez, Regulus izgatottsága annál nagyobb lett. Szerette volna a saját szemével látni _Őt_ , megérinteni, elmondani, milyen megtiszteltetésnek érzi, hogy csatlakozhatott a dicsőséges menethez, mindahhoz, amit _Ő_ fáradságos munkával megteremtett. De Regulus ettől már félt, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ő ezt nem teheti meg. Olyan lenne ez, mintha magát a legmagasságosabbat zavarná meg bosszantó jelenlétével. Ő csak egy kis porszem volt a világegyetemben…  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus fájdalma kibírhatatlan volt, karját tüzes lángok, a szkarabeusz páncélját idéző legzöldebb csóvák nyaldosták. Izzó parázs, mely mindörökre belevéste jelét, mélyebben, mint a húsa volt. A Jel mintha a lelkéig hatolt volna, vérző ösvényt vájva elhaladtában, megsebezve a legbelsőbben fekvő területeket is. De a győzelemért mindig szenvedni kell, Regulus pedig kész volt akár meghalni is azért, hogy a _Sötét Nagyurat_ szolgálhassa.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
– Te nem vagy normális, én mondom, te őrült vagy! – Sirius megütközött kitörése váratlanul érte Regulust. Egy pillanatra megzavarodott a bátyja tekintetében látott keserűségtől, de hamar lerázta magáról a számára semmit sem jelentő pillantását. Sirius nem érthette, mekkora megtiszteltetés érte őt, és a fájdalom, ami ezzel járt, elenyésző és tökéletesen elfogadható volt. Véráruló bátyja a család fekete báránya volt, ráadásul a legkevesebb figyelmet sem szentelte neki sohasem. Siriust, mióta csak az eszét tudta, lefoglalta az, hogy a szüleiket idegesítse, ostoba, nemtörődöm, önző viselkedésével keresztülgázolva édesanyjuk érzésein. Ez a gondolat volt végül az, ami Regulust visszahozta a jelenbe, sokkal nagyobb vehemenciát adva szavainak, mint amennyivel valóban ki akarta ejteni őket.  
– Semmi jogod ilyeneket mondani nekem, sőt, semmi közöd ahhoz sem, hogy mit teszek, vagy mit nem – vágott vissza. – Kotródj vissza a kis cimboráidhoz, és ne is szólj inkább hozzám! – Regulust újfent meglepte Sirius arckifejezése, testvére úgy nézett ki, mint akit arcul csaptak.  
Aztán villámgyorsan összeszedte magát, és visszavedlett azzá a nagyképű, bosszantó alakká, aki mindig is volt. Mielőtt azonban még sarkon fordulva elviharzott volna, érdes hangon odasziszegte neki:  
– Fogalmad sincs, hogy mit tettél. Az ég kegyelmezzen neked.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus nem hagyta magát senki által befolyásolni. Büszkeségtől dagadó kebellel lépte át a családi otthon küszöbét, és olyan magabiztosságot érzett, melyet talán életében még sohasem. A dolgában a legteljesebb bizonyossággal igyekezett szeretett anyja szobája felé, hogy mihamarabb megoszthassa vele féltett titkát.  
Anyja azonban várakozásával ellentétben nem szólt semmit, nemes vonású arcáról távolságtartó elégedettséget tudott csupán leolvasni. Regulus mélységesen csalódott volt; azt várta, anyja majd odáig lesz az elragadtatástól, miképpen családjuk történetében ő volt az első, aki nyíltan vállalta hűségét a _Sötét Nagyúrhoz_ , nyílt szimpátiával támogatta a legnagyszerűbbnek tartott varázslót. De az édesanyja még csak egy pillantást sem vetett a kisebbik fia bőrébe égetett Jegyre. Tekintete azonban különös üzenetet hordozott, ám Regulus képtelen volt látni, kiolvasni belőle bármit is a saját, keserű dühének homályától.  
– Regulus úrfi, engedje meg, hogy Sipor kifejezze nagyrabecsülését Regulus úrfi tette miatt – hajolt meg tiszteletteljesen Sipor, miután ő kiviharzott felmenője szobájából. Regulust nem lepte meg a manó alázatossága, az viszont mégis, hogy Sipor hangja a legmélyebb büszkeséggel csengett.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
A _Sötét Nagyúr_ felnevetett, éles hangú kacagása nélkülözte a tényleges vidámságot, humortalan hahotázása azonban így is betöltötte a csupaszfalú termet. Áldozata a saját vérében fetrengve a megváltó halálért könyörgött neki. Nem volt már számára más, amiért igazán küzdhetett volna, ő volt a legtökéletesebb alanya annak a bemutatónak, melyet _Voldemort_ tartott hű követőinek. Újabb nevetés harsant – ezúttal nem csak a _Nagyúré_ –, vegyülve az áldozat velőtrázó sikolyával.  
Regulus leküzdötte a hányinger és az undort, de nem tudott mit kezdeni azzal a különös érzéssel, amely minduntalan megrohamozta őt. Az egészben volt valami abszurd, valami megfoghatatlan, valami irracionálisan vonzó, és bár tudatában volt annak, hogy a muglinak pusztulnia kell, mégis ott motoszkált az elméje legeldugottabb zugában, hogy ez akkor is helytelen. Vajon neki is meg kell majd tenni? Regulus tudta a választ, csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy képes is lesz rá. Ilyenre viszont még gondolnia sem volt szabad.  
Regulus megborzongott attól a fenyegetéstől, amit _Voldemort_ hangja magában hordozott. Állni és nézni azt, hogyan ontja ki egy másik élőlény életét az, akit ő annyira bálványoz, megrendítően hatott rá. De az, akinek ez a végtelen hatalom a kezében összpontosult, mégis valamiféle meghatározhatatlan vonzalmat ébresztett benne. Regulus most először nézett más szemmel _Voldemortra_ , mint ez idáig.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
A halálfalók sosem nézhettek Nagyuruk arcára, _Voldemort_ megkövetelte az alázatot, a teljes testtel és lélekkel való behódolást, és nem tűrt el semmit, ami ellenkezett azokkal a kegyetlen gondolatokkal, melyek elméjében kavarogtak.  
Térdre hullva, arcukat díszes maszkkal takarva, társai lehajtott feje olyan mélyen bukott alá, hogy homlokuk a durva csiszolású, kemény kőpadlót érintette. Regulus mozdulata azonban valahol félúton félbemaradt, nem követte a többiek tiszteletadási ceremóniáját. Kíváncsisága és mohó vágya, hogy teljes valójában megpillanthassa _Őt_ , ezúttal túlnőtt rajta.  
Regulus tekintete lassan találkozott _Voldemort_ izzó, ébenfekete pillantásával, végigborzongatva a fiú egész testét. A _Nagyúr_ egész hatalomtól duzzadó lénye letaglózóan hatott rá.  
Regulus tudta, hogy most már nem szabadna tovább kísértenie a sorsát, de képtelennek érezte magát arra, hogy levegye szemét _Voldemort_ tökéletesen fenséges vonásairól. A látvány megbabonázta, letaglózta, és ő többé már nem volt ura saját testének.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
A _Sötét Nagyúr_ nem volt teljesen emberi; hófehér bőre csak úgy világított az őt körülölelő sötétségben, koromfekete haja hosszan keretezte éles vonású arcát. Szemeinek színe a legkülönlegesebb ónix árnyalatban tetszelgett, amit Regulus valaha is látott. Nem is volt igazán fekete, olyan volt inkább, mint a legsötétebb éjszakai égbolt, egy végtelen fekete lyuk, mely minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül bekebelezheti áldozatát, hogy többé ne is eressze el. Ez maga volt a halál színe.  
Félelem és rettegés töltötte el Regulus mellkasát, arcára hagyta kiülni a felismerést. _Voldemort_ ezt látván halkan felnevetett, hangjából azonban sütött az elégedettség, Regulus pedig teljes mértékben meghökkent a reakciótól. A nevetés aztán vigyorrá szelídült, de nem volt ebben semmiféle kedvesség. Regulus talán nem is számított rá, elvégre az elmúlt hónapok során sosem látott ilyen gesztust _Voldemorttól_ , és nyilvánvalóan a legkevésbé sem illett volna egy olyan lényhez, amilyen _Ő_ volt.  
Aztán a bámulást mégis megszakította valami.  
– Regulus! – csendült _Voldemort_ hangja, szavai visszaverődtek a csupasz falakról, kísérteties színt kölcsönözve neki. Regulus látta, ahogy társai megremegnek ennek hatására, némelyek még meg is kísérelték, hogy rápillantsanak, de bátorságuk még a mozdulat kezdetekor elhalt.  
Regulus nem merte megvárakoztatni _Voldemortot_ , sietősen odakúszott _Ura_ elé, majd amit az előbb elmulasztott, most bőségesen bepótolta tiszteletadás címén.  
– _Nagyuram_ , rendelkezz velem – hajtott fejet alázatosan, míg ajkával megérintette _Ura_ lábfejét.  
A csend hosszúra nyúlt, Regulus mozdulni sem mert, mígnem újra meg nem hallotta a nevét.  
– Igazán imponáló a rajongásod, Regulus – sziszegte mézesmázos hangon _Voldemort_. Regulus arccsontján enyhe pír jelent meg a nyilvánvaló lelepleződéstől, de az árulkodó jelet elrejtette hosszú hajának függönye. – Mondd csak, hű halálfalóm, mi az, amit képes lennél megtenni _Nagyuradért?_  
– Bármit – felelte Regulus mohón, gyorsabban, mint szabadott volna, egyidejűleg felpillantva a trónnak is beillő karosszékben ülő férfira.  
– Bármit? – kérdezett vissza a másik, hangjában különös éllel, ami elkerülte Regulus figyelmét, az intenzív ébenfekete tekintet, amiben vérvörös tűz lobbant, azonban nem. _Voldemort_ pillantása égetett. Regulus látta a másik szemében izzó szokatlan fényt, de túl naiv, túl ártatlan volt ő még ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, mit is jelent az az átható csillogás.  
A férfi egyik hosszú, vékony ujja végigsimított Regulus arccsontján, tekintete mustrálóan vette szemügyre az előtte térdeplő fiút. Úgy néz rám, mint a zsákmányra leső ragadozó, üvöltött Regulus elméjében a felismerés.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulust beszippantották a fekete íriszek, úgy érezte, hogy zuhan, bele a nagy sötét semmibe. Aztán képek villantak fel előtte, fájdalomról, kínról, töménytelen pusztításról, vérről, vérről és még több vérről. A bűz facsarta az orrát, mintha csak égő hús szagát érezte volna, látni azonban nem látott már semmit, a képek olyan iszonyatos gyorsasággal száguldottak a szeme előtt, hogy jószerivel beleszédült a forgásba. Regulus rosszul volt, sikítani akart, képtelennek bizonyulva elnyomni a benne felszakadó sebeket.  
Alig kapott levegőt, fuldoklott, de még nem akart meghalni. Nem így akart meghalni. Félt, a szíve tele volt rettegéssel, iszonyattal, és már nem akart látni, érezni, mert képtelennek érezte magát elfogadni azt, hogy amit észlel, az a valóság lehet.  
Forró könnyek folytak végig az arcán, melyek égették a bőrét ahelyett, hogy hűvös megváltást hoztak volna.  
Aztán egyszeriben mindennek vége szakadt. Regulus érezte maga alatt az ágyat, és maga fölött _Voldemortot_. A hideg test az ő felhevült bőrének feszült, olyan tökéletes összhangban mozogva együtt, hogy Regulus nem képzelte, hogy ez valóban lehetséges.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus hason elterülve, még mindig mezítelen testtel feküdt a hatalmas, zöld bársonnyal elfüggönyözött ágyon. A légzése már viszonylag csillapodni látszott, ismét egyenletesen szedte a levegőt, szíve száguldó dobogása is enyhülőben volt már. Ráadásul elég ideje adatott meg arra is, hogy elgondolkodjon.  
A fájdalom múlásával a kellemetlenség is elviselhetővé vált, ugyanakkor a tudat, hogy mit tett, még mindig sokkolóan hatott rá. _Voldemort_ kérdésére adott azonnali, átgondolatlan válasza olyan események sorozatát hozta magával, amit ő még csak sejteni sem mert. Vajon ezzel a tettével nyert vagy vesztett? Egyelőre még nem tudta biztosan.  
Lényegében nem volt nagy ár, amit fizetnie kellett, ártatlanságának elvesztése mégis különös űrt hagyott lelke legmélyén. A miértjét azonban nem értette.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Olyan kegyben részesült ő, melyről mások még álmodni sem mertek, olyan magasságokba jutott, ami túlmutatott minden gyermeki képzeletén. _Voldemort Nagyúr_ olyan engedményeket adott neki, amivel kiemelte őt az átlagos halálfalók közül. Saját kérdésére már egyértelműen tudta a választ: nyert.  
Mert Regulusnak most már engedélyezve volt, hogy olyasmiket tegyen meg, amit senki másnak nem volt szabad. Ránézhetett, megérinthette _Őt_ , akkor és ott, ahol akarta, nem állt útjába senki és semmi, míg mások ugyanezek megkísérléséért is kegyetlen halállal lakoltak. De ő kiváltságos volt, magasan állt a többiek felett, mert a _Sötét Nagyúr_ kiválasztottá tette. És Regulus élvezte ezt a privilégiumot, szeretett ő lenni az a személy, akit a háta mögött a _Nagyúr_ ágyasaként emlegettek. Más esetben felháborította volna ez a mérhetetlen lealacsonyítás, de _Voldemort_ szeretőjévé válni maga volt a legbecsesebb dolog, amit valaha is akarhatott magának. Az irigyei pedig mind kíméletlenül meglakoltak.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus még sosem érzett ekkor a békét a szívében, mint most. Nem itt, nem a _Sötét Nagyúr_ mellkasán fekve. Senki, rajta kívül senki nem volt az, aki ilyen magasra jutott volna _Voldemort_ kegyelmébe, és mindezt saját maga vívta ki: az ő kitartó munkájának gyümölcse volt, alázatának méltó jutalma. És Regulus erre roppant mód büszke is volt.  
Fektében felpillantott szeretőjére; _Voldemort_ arca ellazult, és szokatlanul nyugodtnak hatott. Hófehér bőre erőteljesen elütött a méregzöld ágyhuzattól, vonásai kisimultak, és Regulus szeme elé ismételten az a csodaszép kép tárult, melyet a Roxfort évkönyvében látott. A _Sötét Nagyúr_ a hosszú évek folyamán vesztett valamennyit jóképűségéből, ezt még ő sem tagadhatta, de Regulus még így is roppantul vonzónak találta. Hűvös, nemes kisugárzása már akkor megbabonázta őt, mikor először volt alkalma megpillantani egy ősrégi tudományos lapban. A fiatal _Voldemort_ azonnal kivívta a tiszteletét; először még csak kíváncsiságot ébresztett benne, majd nagyszerű cselekedetei, az újságokban leközölt kutatásai végképp felkeltették érdeklődését, és mire Regulus betöltötte a tizenhatodik életévét, a _Sötét Nagyúr_ bálvánnyá nőtte ki magát a szemében.  
Regulus tekintete tovább vándorolt az éles vonású arcról, le egészen _Mestere_ mellkasáig, mígnem fejével egy magasságban, tekintete megpihent _Ura_ nyakában lógó különleges ékszeren. Gyönyörű mestermunka volt, Regulus alig tudott betelni a látvánnyal. Keze szinte magától emelkedett, hogy ujjaival gyengéden simíthasson végig az aranymedálon, melyen – üvöltött elméjében a felismerés – hivalkodóan ott tündökölt Mardekár jele. Ami viszont ennél is jobban sokkolta, az nem ez volt.  
A medál élt! Vagy legalábbis a medálban lakozó _valami_ élt; úgy lüktetett Regulus ujja alatt, mintha csak egy emberi szívet zártak volna kalitkába. A felismerés megrémítette őt, de magyarázatot nem talált rá, miért.  
Regulus nagyon nehezen, de elszakította megrendült tekintetét a medáltól, és pillantása ismét _Voldemort_ arcára siklott. A _Sötét Nagyúr_ szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, fekete szemei vérvörösen izzottak, mielőtt Regulust beszippantotta volna a legmélyebb sötétség.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
– _Nagyúr_ – suttogta tisztelettel teljes hangon Regulus. Félt ugyan, hogy megzavarja _Voldemort_ szendergését, de rettegése, hogy akár létezhet valaki a világon, aki képes lenne eltörölni a föld színéről az ő mesterét, sokkal több bátorságot kölcsönzött neki, mint amennyit önmagában hitt, hogy meglehet benne. – _Nagyuram_ , mi történik akkor, ha valaki a hatalmadra merészelne törni? – _Voldemort_ vörös szemeiben félelmetes fény villant, Regulus pedig megrettent tőle; nem először. – Bocsásd meg nekem a tiszteletlenségemet – hajtott fejet azonnal. Szerette volna megmagyarázni a kérdését, de a férfi nem hagyott rá időt.  
– Ilyesmi nem történhet meg – sziszegte az éles hang.  
Regulus tanácstalanul pillantott szeretőjére, de a folytatás nem érkezett. Mit kellene most mondania? Nem volt benne biztos, ez a legmegfelelőbb pillanat arra, hogy elárulja, amit jártában-keltében hallomásokból felszedett. De akkor is muszáj volt tudatnia _Urával_ a fejleményeket.  
– _Nagyuram_ … – Regulus hangja megbicsaklott, ahogy a férfi fenyegetően rámeredt. Lehetett ő bármilyen magasan is _Voldemort_ kegyeiben, még számára sem volt elfogadott, hogy megzavarja a _Sötétség Nagyurát_.  
– Ha arról akarsz beszámolni, amiről a csőcselék suttog, hát ne fáraszd magad – vetett véget szeretője a fiú vívódásának. Regulus tekintete elkerekedett, de aztán látva a másik gúnyos, fenyegető mosolyát, rögtön rájött, hogy jobb, ha csendben marad. – Dumbledore bolond, mindig is az volt, és csak nekem tesz szívességet azzal, hogy bizakodóvá teszi az alantas népeket.  
– Ellened nincs esélyük, uram – hajtott fejet alázatosan.  
Egy hófehér kéz nyúlt le érte, állánál fogva felemelve Regulus fejét. A fiú engedelmesen felállt, és szeretője ölébe csúszott, élvezve annak kegyelmességét.  
– Olyan közel járok a halhatatlansághoz, mint még soha senki más – suttogta veszélyesen halk hangon _Voldemort_ a fülébe, hosszú ujjai végigszántottak Regulus mellkasán, körmei karistolták a bőrét.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus remegő kezével a medált simogatta. Ha becsukta a szemét, és nagyon figyelmesen hallgatta, olyan volt, mintha az ujjai között Mardekár jele egyenesen neki sziszegett volna. Halk, enyhén dallamos hang volt ez, vegyülve a _lény_ lüktetésével, mely minduntalan az emberi szívre emlékeztette őt. Különös vonzalmat táplált a medálban lakozó entitás iránt, ugyanakkor egyszerre félte is azt, amit a lezárt fedél rejtett. Gyakran kapta magát azon, miképpen szórakozottan birizgálja a _Voldemort_ nyakában lógó ékszert, szeretője azonban ahelyett, hogy élesen rákiáltott volna, vagy ellökte volna kezét, inkább különös tekintettel figyelte Regulus tettét. Mintha tetszett volna neki a látvány, vörös szemeiben olyan intenzív fény gyúlt ilyenkor, mely óvatosságra intette a fiút. De a _lény_ vonzásának nem volt képes akkor sem ellenállni.  
– Járj a kedvemben, Regulus – érkezett a sziszegő hang.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
– A _Sötét Nagyúrnak_ egy házimanóra van szüksége, Sipor – nézett mélyen a manó hatalmas szemébe Regulus. – Ez hatalmas megtiszteltetés neked is és nekem is, igazi megbecsülés a _Nagyúr_ részéről, ne hozz hát rám szégyent. Tedd meg, mit a _Nagyúr_ kíván, aztán pedig haladéktalanul gyere haza – utasította parancsoló hangon.  
– Sipor mindent megtesz Regulus úrfi kedvéért – bólogatott lelkesen a manó, fülei csak úgy lengtek a heves fejmozgástól. – Sipor minden parancsát teljesíti Regulus úrfi mesterének, aztán Sipor hazajön, ahogy Regulus úrfi utasítja.  
A fiú a manóval egyetemben tért vissza abba a szobába, ahol _Voldemort_ már türelmetlenül várt rájuk.  
– Tökéletes – húzódott vigyorra a _Sötét Nagyúr_ szája, de Regulus ezúttal sokkal több fenyegetést olvasott ki a mozdulatból, mint eddig bármikor is valaha. Különös érzése támadt, olyasmi, amit nem jó előjelnek vélt, tenni azonban nem tudott ellene.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Olyasmiket mutatott neki, amiket máshogyan sosem láthatott volna. A vörös tekintet újra és újra megbabonázta őt, hatalmába kerítette, és Regulus bármit megtett volna azért, hogy még többet kapjon a csodából. Abból a csodából, ami sosem tartott sokáig, és amit minden alkalommal borzalom követett. Olyan kínok, amelyek átélése során Regulus szinte várta a megváltó halált, ám az sosem jött el. Volt helyette azonban más. Az _Ő_ alattomos, végtelenül öntelt sziszegése.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
– _Gyönyörű trófea vagy a gyűjteményemben, nagyszerű darabja annak a csodának, ami végtelen hatalmamban építek oly’ hosszú évtizedek óta_ – sziszegte _Voldemort_ párszanyelven. Regulus szemei elkerekedtek a felismeréstől, de nem mert megszólalni. _Voldemort_ nyilvánvalóan sosem gondolta, hogy rajta kívül létezik olyan, aki érti vagy beszéli ezt a nyelvet, túlságosan különlegesnek és nagyhatalmúnak tartotta magát, ami nyilván így is volt. De Regulus értette minden egyes sziszegő szavát, mely elhagyta vértelen ajkait. Amit hallott, az pedig még jobban megrémisztette, mint az, amit Sipor mesélt neki. – _Én kicsi kígyóm_ – simított végig hosszú ujjával Regulus arcán. Tekintete úgy parázslott, mint a legvörösebb posztó, melyet a bikák elé tartottak, pillantása pedig a legrettegettebb ragadozóét idézte. – _Minél tovább vagy velem, annál inkább vagy enyém. Csak az enyém…_ Regulus elveszett. – _Milyen sajnálatos, hogy fel kell téged áldoznom…_  
A fiú elméje sikított, ahogyan a jeges borzalom átjárta a testét. – _De addig még van egy kis időnk_ – nevetett fel a _Nagyúr_ sötéten, körme belevájódott Regulus bőrébe, és ő ismét azt tette, amit elvártak tőle.  
Aztán kis idő elteltével Regulus mozgása fájdalmasan lelassult, két kezével ölelte a hideg testet, mely nem viszonzott semmiféle gesztust, melyet ő szeretett volna. Kétségbeesett tekintete megpihent a hófehér, beesett arcon, a kiálló csontokon, az egyre kevésbé emberi vonásokon.  
Mi történik a szeretőjével? Mi történik ővele? Válaszokat akart, de nem kapott.  
Regulusnak magának kellett gondoskodnia a saját kielégüléséről, majd ezt követően fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta. A jéghideg karok ölelésére megremegett, a forró tenyér érintésétől majdnem felszisszent. De tisztában volt azzal, mit kell cselekednie.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus nem tudta, mikor vesztette el önbecsülése utolsó morzsáit is. Mintha a napok egybefolytak volna; nem volt se éjjel, se nappal, csak az a sötét halmaz, amely _Voldemortot_ jelentette. A gondolatait csak mestere legszeszélyesebb kívánságának teljesítése kötötte le, csak _Ő_ létezett, Regulusnak már nem volt saját akarata. Vagy legalábbis ezt hihette az, aki őt meglátta.  
De Regulus azért nem volt olyan elveszett, mint amilyennek mutatta magát. Mielőtt még lelkének utolsó kis darabját is bekebelezte volna a sötétség, valami fényt mutatott neki. Egy apró lángocska volt ez, gyengén pislákoló tűznyaláb, mely alig látszott a végtelen feketeségben, mégis elég erősnek bizonyult arra, hogy felhívja a figyelmét valami fontosra. Arra, hogy ő még él. Bár szeretője és szolgája a _Nagyúrnak_ , ő akkor is saját személyiséggel rendelkezik. Még ha a teste már nem is az övé, a lelke még az, még megmenthető. Valahol mélyen érezte magában azt a zavartságot és kettőséget, ami utoljára akkor környékezte meg őt ennyire erősen, mikor Siriusszal beszélt. Különös mód, még emlékezett a testvérével folytatott diskurzus minden egyes részletére. És talán most kezdte megérteni is.  
A sziszegések egyre gyakrabban fordultak elő, és Regulus elborzadása egyre nagyobb mértékűvé vált minden alkalommal. _Voldemort_ olyan titkokat árult el egyedülálló párszanyelvén, melyek nagyon lassan, de annál biztosabban felnyitották a fiú szemét. Rácsodálkozása a valóságra ugyanakkor nagyon fájónak bizonyult. De még ezek a féltetten őrzött információmorzsák sem voltak elegendőek arra, hogy eltöröljék azt a borzalmas érzést, mely egyre sűrűbben követelt helyet magának a bensőjében.  
Regulus szívében összetört valami, hangtalanul, de sokkal gyötrőbben, mint gondolta volna, hogy lehetséges. A karjába égetett Sötét Jegy kínjai ehhez képest semmiségnek tűntek.  
Most elárulva érezte magát, mélységesen megbecstelenítve, eldobva, mint egy megunt játékszert, és pont attól, akitől sosem számított erre. Mindig a legtöbbre tartotta _Őt_ , bálványozta, olyan tetteket hajtott végre, mely ellen a teste és a lelke egyaránt tiltakozott, de sosem kérdőjelezte meg cselekedetei miértjét. Nem számított semmi, amíg látta a vörös szemekben tükröződő elégedettséget. De naiv, túlbuzgó bizalommal hitte, hogy ő fontos lehet; nemcsak a _Sötét Nagyúr_ ágyasa, de egyedüli szerelme is lehet. A tévedése viszont kegyetlenül szúrt bele a szívébe, ezúttal viszont már tudta, mit kell tennie.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus Sipor legnagyobb megdöbbenésére bemászott a mosogató alatti kis lyukba, ami a manó lakrészét képezte. A hely roppant szűkös volt, a fiú alig fért el, de idegessége és aggodalma most sokkal nagyobb volt annál, mintsem hogy ilyesmiken megütközzön.  
– Fontos dolog miatt vagyok itt, Sipor – vágott azonnal a közepébe. A manó élénken érdeklődve figyelte. – Szeretnék kérni tőled valamit.  
– Mit tud adni Sipor Regulus úrfinak? – csodálkozott el, és hatalmas szemei még nagyobbra nyíltak elképedésében.  
Regulus bólintott, majd pár másodperc várakozás után kibökte.  
– Azt akarom, Sipor, hogy vigyél el abba a barlangba, ahol a _Sötét Nagyúrral_ jártatok.  
Csend. Regulus pontosan tisztában volt azzal, hogy a házimanó nem utasíthatja vissza azt a parancsot, amit ő kimond, mégis, most az egyszer másképp gondolt erre. Sipor ráncos arcán igazi borzalom suhant át, fejét először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban kezdte rázni.  
– Jaj, jaj, Regulus gazda – sipította lehetetlenül magas hangon –, nem tudja, mit kíván szegény Siportól. Sipor nagyon alázatosan kéri Regulus gazdát, ne menjen oda. Nagyon veszélyes az a hely, Sipor nem akarja, hogy Regulus gazdának baja essen – könyörgött, de Regulus hajthatatlan volt. Meg kellett tennie, és máshogyan nem volt rá képes, mint Siport használva erre. Annak ellenére is, hogy még mindig élénken élt benne az, amit a manó mondott neki.  
De nem volt más járható út, így Regulus kemény hangon megismételte az utasítását, nem hagyva semmiféle lehetőséget a manó könyörgésére.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus nagy kortyokban szedte a levegőt, tüdeje ki akart szakadni, a kínt, ami a szívébe szúrt, nem tudta, hogy képes lesz-e elviselni. Nem hitte, hogy ez ennyire fog fájni, jobban, mint bármi más egész életében. Szemét könnyek lepték el, kiáltani akart, de hang nem jött ki a torkán. Aztán sikítást hallott… talán mégis ő lenne a hang forrása?  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Az emlékek kavarogtak a fejében, már nem tudta, hol kezdődik az egyik, és hol ér véget a másik. Egyben volt csak biztos, hogy kegyetlenül kínozta őt, nemcsak a teste haldoklott, a szíve, a lelke, mindene megváltásért kiabált. Szeme előtt olyan gyorsan suhantak a képek, hogy beleszédült azok őrjítő kavalkádjába, mindenhonnan koromfekete szemek, vérvörös fényű tekintetek figyelték, sziszegést hallott, hol halkabban, hol hangosabban. Halálok, életek értelmetlen kiontásának képei peregtek le előtte, amiket aztán felváltott az _Ő_ arca.  
  
_Fájdalom._  
  
Regulus úgy gondolta, hogy ő valóban szerette a másikat, őszinte szerelemmel, mely viszont még csak viszonzásra sem talált. Mert _Voldemort_ nem volt képes szeretni, amire a fiú, elvakultságából adódóan nem jött rá előbb. Balga, naiv szívét azonban nem érdekelte semmiféle megaláztatás, elviselte a játszadozást, és azokat a kínokat is, melyek őmellette érték. Mert hinni akart benne, abban, hogy nemcsak egy ócska játékszer _Voldemort_ ágyában. Élvezte a kitüntetettség magasztos mivoltát, mindent, ami ezzel a nagy keggyel járt, és valóban képes is volt, hogy olyan magasságokba jusson, melyre egyetlen másik halálfalónak sem volt lehetősége. Magasságok és mélységek, zuhanás bele a nagy fekete semmibe; amik valaha az _Ő_ szemeit juttatták eszébe, mára már csak a magányt és a halált hozták magukkal.  
Regulus sok mindenre jött rá most, akkor, amikor már nem sok volt hátra neki. Lényegében meglepte az, hogy milyen tisztán is tudott gondolkodni, ahhoz képest, amit a méreg a szervezetével művelt az utolsó korty után. Talán a sors különös fintora ez, hogy az áldozatnak legyen még ideje mindent rendesen elrendezni magában, vagy csak ironikus módon rávilágítson arra a számtalan tévedésre, mely Regulus rövid kis életét folyamatosan jellemezte.  
Nem érzett igazi elégtételt amiatt, mert teljesen véletlenül rájött _Voldemort_ titkára; még szerencsének sem nevezhette, hiszen a saját életét nem menthette meg ezáltal, de talán elősegíthette azt, amiért mások harcoltak. Mert Regulus számára most már az is világossá vált, hogy nem mások tévedtek, hanem ő maga volt az, aki megszállottan hitt a _Sötét Nagyúr_ elveiben, pedig ha buzgósága nem vakította volna el ennyire, akkor talán már az első alkalommal rájött volna arra is, hogy miért ő volt a családjukban az első, aki csatlakozott a halálfalók csoportjához. Most már megértette édesanyja viselkedését is, mi több, még Siriusnak is kénytelen volt igazat adni. Regulus keserűen felnevetett.  
– Regulus úrfi – sipította Sipor reszketeg hangon.  
Regulus kemény küzdelmek árán vidámtalanul rámosolygott a manóra. A Sipor hatalmas szemeiből ömlő könnyek kicsit lemosták a szívén keletkező fekete foltokat, bár arra nem voltak elegendőek, hogy összeragasszák is a megrepedt darabokat. Legalább volt valaki, akinek fontos volt.  
Aztán a sötétség végleg elnyelte őt, ajkán vágyakozó mosollyal hullt bele a végtelen semmibe, régi ismerősként köszöntve azt a hatalmas erőt, mely magához húzta, és ismét befogadta. Szívében magával vitte a hamis ábrándképet, amelytől még most sem volt képes megszabadulni… Talán majd egy másik életben…  
  
_És nem maradt több fájdalom._

**– VÉGE –**

**Author's Note:**

> A történetet végig Dumbledore és Sipor elbeszéléseire alapoztam; ez vonatkozik Voldemort aktuális kinézetére, horcruxai számára és a Regulusszal kapcsolatos dolgokra is.  
> Bár a párszaszót beszélni és ezzel a képességgel születni nem akárki képes, úgy gondolom, megérteni nem lehet olyan nehéz. Egyrészt Dumbledore is érti, másrészt Ron és Ginny is tudták utánozni. Ebből következtetve született az ötlet, hogy Regulus is megértette, amire viszont Voldemort a saját fontosságtudatából adódóan, nem gondolt.


End file.
